1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact hand tool, and more particularly to a multi-impact hand tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multi-impact hand tool essentially comprises an impact rod 11 with a movable pipe 12 engaged thereon. Between the impact rod 11 and the movable pipe 12 is disposed an assistant impact assembly including an assembling block 13, a spring 14 and an impact block 15.
By such arrangements, the user can hold the movable pipe 12 with one hand while pulling the impact rod 11 with the other to move the impact block 15 away from the distal end 121 of the movable pipe 12, and subsequently releasing the impact rod 11 to allow it to drive the impact block 15 to impact against the distal end 121 of the movable pipe 12 to make the tool head 122 at the front end of the movable pipe 12 perform a chiseling operation. In addition, when the impact block 15 impacts against the distal end 121 of the movable pipe 12, a counterforce will be produced, which can cooperate with the elastic force of the spring 14 to make the impact block 15 impact against the distal end 121 of the movable pipe 12 continuously for many times, thus enhancing the working efficiency. However, the above conventional multi-impact hand tool suffers from the following drawbacks.
Between the impact rod 11 and the impact block 15 is disposed the spring 14, so that the end 111 of the impact rod 11 is not in a direct contact with the impact block 15. Therefore, during the impact process of the impact rod 11 and the impact block 15, the spring 14 will absorb a part of the impact force, so that the impact block 15 cannot transfer the full impact force to the impact block 15, thus reducing the chiseling force of the tool head 122.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.